Danzo's Mistake
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Danzo has made a very grave mistake. He's lied to Senju Tsunade and the teammates of Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto and Nara Yoshino. And...oh dear, was that the entire female population of Konoha? With weapons and cooking utensils? Danzo is about to find out first hand what happens when you piss off the entire female population of Konoha. Rated T for language


Tsunade sighed as she walked out of the hospital. She lost her fiancé during this attack. She lost her cousin during this attack. The Kyuubi Attack. Tsunade looked at her fiancé's niece, Shizune. She was going to leave. She wanted to leave, but she had to make sure Kushina's son was taken care of. He was her only remaining family. Tsunade and Shizune were about to head to Hiruzen's office, when Danzo was suddenly there, "What the hell?!" Tsunade yelled.

"Hello, Tsunade."

"What do you want? I need to check on Kushina's son," Tsunade snapped.

"Minato and Kushina's son is taken care of."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Kakashi has decided to take in his sensei's son."

Tsunade gave Danzo a look, "Kakashi? _Hatake_ Kakashi?"

"Correct, I need to be going, good day, Tsunade," Danzo stated before walking away.

Shizune looked at Tsunade, "We're leaving, Shizune."

"But-but-"

" _After_ we make sure Kakashi knows what the hell he's getting into," Tsunade stomped off, "He's 14 and in ANBU. I doubt he knows how to take care of a fucking newborn."

Shizune relaxed before quickly following Tsunade. Tsunade banged on a door until 14-year-old Kakashi answered, "Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi was confused, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to know why you're taking Kushina's son when you're in fucking ANBU."

Kakashi blinked, "I…I'm not taking Naruto," Kakashi stated confused, "I would, but Danzo told me Jiraiya-sama was taking him in."

"Jira-wait Danzo?!" Tsunade yelled before glared, "Fucking…Jiraiya fucking left to establish Konoha's spy network!"

"What?" Kakashi tilted his head, "But if Jiraiya isn't watching him…and both of us aren't…what hell is going on?!" Kakashi glared.

"I'm about to fucking find out," Tsunade growled before walking away.

"Mind if I help?"

"Anko?!" Kakashi yelled, "Wait…were you spying on me again?!"

Anko grinned, "I'm getting better if you can't even tell now, ne Kakashi?"

"You're the brat Orochimaru took in right?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes ma'am," Anko saluted, "Happy to help!"

"Good, go with ANBU brat here and find any information you can on Danzo," Tsunade stated, "Don't go to Sensei just yet."

Anko gave Kakashi a scary look, "With pleasure…" she grabbed Kakashi before he could run into his apartment again, "Come on Kakashi, let's go see what we can find out."

Kakashi glared heavily at Tsunade, as if promising her Hell for this. Tsunade and Shizune walked into the market place. Shizune stopped and walked up to an eight month pregnant civilian, "Excuse me," she said politely.

"Hello Shizune-san," the woman smiled, "What can I do for you?"

Shizune smiled, "I just feel you shouldn't be out, this far in," she stated.

The woman chuckled, "Trust me dear, if my husband couldn't stop me, then you can't," she stated.

Shizune sighed, "Boy or girl?"

"Girl," she smiled, "We're going to name her Sakura because my husband has this nagging feeling she's going to have his mother's pink hair."

Shizune smiled, "Oh, have you happened to see a man covered in bandages?"

Haruno blinked, "Bandages…are you talking about the Elder, Danzo?"

"Yes…he's done a horrible deed."

"What?" Shizune explained, "What?!" and the hormones went off.

"Haruno-san, please remember the baby-"

"My daughter will be fine," Haruno snapped, "I want to help put Danzo in his place!"

Shizune sighed, "What's this about Danzo?" Shizune turned and saw a woman with her husband and daughter, "Because I just saw Tsunade-sama grumbling about him."

Haruno explained before Shizune could stop her. The woman's eyes hardened, "Anata…give me the weapons you have on you," the man opened his mouth, "And yes, I know you have some on you. Now hand them over and take Tenten home…" the man sighed and handed his wife the weapons and picked his almost year old daughter up and walked away.

Shizune sighed. She was going to have an army of civilian wives by the end of this. Meanwhile, Anko was forcibly dragging Kakashi with her, "Where are we going?" Kakashi grumbled.

"Last I heard anything," Anko stated, "Danzo was trying to get Clan children for…something. Orochimaru-sama didn't go into detail, probably because Minato-sama didn't trust Danzo like Sarutobi-sama does."

"There's a reason for that…" Kakashi stated, "Would you stop dragging me!"

Anko huffed, but did so, causing Kakashi to fall on his back. Kakashi rubbed his head, but then saw three Hyuugas, "Oi!" Anko ran over to them and Kakashi sweat dropped, but followed her at a more lazy pace, "Have any of you seen Danzo?"

"Not today, why?" Hizashi asked before shifting his one-year-old son in his arm.

"I think he talked with Anata before the attack," the pregnant Hyuuga stated, "But I haven't seen him since."

Anko groaned, "Is there a reason you need to know?" the other Hyuuga woman asked.

"Yeah," Anko stated, "He made Kakashi here believe Jiraiya was watching Yondaime-sama's son, when he was ordered to fix Konoha's spy network, and Tsunade was told Kakashi was watching him."

"Wait, then who's watching Naruto-kun?" Hizashi asked panicked.

"We don't know," Anko stated.

"Hizashi…" the non pregnant Hyuuga growled out, "Take Neji and Kimika-sama home…"

"But Ami-"

"Who said I was going home?" Kimika stated, "I may dislike violence….but Danzo has it coming."

"But Kimika-sama, the baby-"

"If I could go on an ANBU mission at six months, then I think Kimika-sama will be fine," Ami stated.

"But-"

"Go," Kimika stated, "That's an order."

Hizashi sagged, "My brother is going to kill me…" he mumbled as he walked away.

Anko grinned and Kakashi sweat dropped. Anko was going to grab every wife in the fucking Clans, "What's going on?" Kakashi paled, as he noticed the look on her face.

"Inuzuka Tsume…" Anko smirked, "Just the mother I was looking for…."

Tsume raised an eyebrow with five-year-old Hana beside her and barely a month old Kiba in her arms. Kakashi was actually starting to fear for Danzo's life…. Meanwhile, in the middle of the market, "DANZO, GET YOUR COWARDLY ASS DOWN HERE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Tsunade-sama," Tsunade growled as she turned.

"Unless one of you has seen fucking Danzo…" Tsunade growled out.

"What he do this time?" Shikaku dragged out.

Tsunade growled, "He fucking told me that the Hatake brat was watching Kushina's son," she snapped, "Then Hatake tells me Danzo told him that Jiraiya was watching him!"

"Wait!" Yoshino yelled, "Jiraiya-sama told me and Mikoto when he was leaving that _you_ were watching Naruto-kun!"

It was dead silent for three seconds. Shikaku grabbed a pole from a passing worker, trying to rebuild the village. He gave the Nara Head a look, "I need this more, you have plenty," he stated before handing the pole to his wife, "Use this to avenge your teammate, but give me Shikamaru first."

"No!" Yoshino yelled, "Give me that!"

Shikaku held the pole out of reach, "Give me my son first," Shikaku stated, "You're not taking him to beat the living shit-sorry Itachi-out of Danzo."

Yoshino growled, but handed her husband their newborn son, "Fine," Shikaku gave Yoshino the pole.

"Now give Sasuke to Itachi, Mikoto," Shikaku stated, "Itachi, I'll take you home and tell your father that your mother won't be home till later."

Mikoto gave Itachi his little brother, "Good…don't kill Danzo," Shikaku stated, "Come along Itachi," the five-year-old followed the Nara Head.

Tsunade, Mikoto, and Yoshino were soon surrounded by angry women, wives, and mothers, "Civilians were not happy," Shizune stated.

"Neither were the Clans," Kakashi stated.

"No Danzo though," Anko stated, "Now what?"

"We pay a little visit to Sensei…" Tsunade growled.

"Can we all even fit in the office?" Kakashi asked.

"If he can fit all ANBU, Jounin, and Chuunin in his office at once, then I think we'll be fine with a few angry women," Tsunade snapped before the angry mob started off.

"This is more than a few…" Kakashi mumbled, but followed them.

Several civilians had either a weapon from Tenten's mother, a frying pan, or a giant wok while active or retired Shinobi from the Clans had their weapons pouches, Kekkei Genkai, or Clan Specialties ready. The "family" of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family…had their tempers and hormones raging. Danzo was not getting out of this one, so help them God.

Tsunade slammed the Hokage's Office door open. Hiruzen jumped, nearly dropping the newborn Naruto as he ate from the bottle he had, "Tsunade?"

"Where," Tsunade growled.

"The hell," Yoshino continued.

"Is fucking Danzo," Mikoto's Sharingan swirled into activation.

Hiruzen sweat dropped and carefully moved his body to see…oh dear…was that the entire female population? With weapons? Hiruzen made an uncomfortable noise, "What did he do?" Hiruzen asked carefully.

All the females yelled their version of the explanation. Hiruzen sweat dropped, but got the gist of it. Well, this certainly explains a lot. Hiruzen looked at the still feeding Naruto, then looked up and counted how many children were present, "Kakashi," Kakashi unconsciously stood at attention, "I want you…" he looked around, "And I guess Hana-chan, to take Naruto-kun and all the other children out into the lobby. I will call for Danzo."

"Hai," Kakashi stated.

Hiruzen gave Naruto and the bottle to Kakashi. Kakashi had a little bit of difficulty at first, but eventually figured out how how to hold and feed the newborn at the same time. Hana had her little brother in one arm and an Aburame boy in the other while pushing the children able to walk out of the room, "Monkey!" Hiruzen called, causing an ANBU to appear, "Tell Danzo I wish to speak with him. Tell him nothing of the women here."

"Hai!"

It was about five minutes later that Danzo approached the office. He was about to knock, when Hiruzen opened the door, "Ah, Danzo, good," he stated, "Wait inside, I will be with you momentarily…old bladders are not your friends. Pardon me," Hiruzen quickly left.

Danzo watched Hiruzen in confusion. Wasn't the bathroom the other way? Danzo shook his head and walked into the office, but then froze. Why was the entire female population here? With weapons and cooking utensils. He heard the door slowly, creakily close behind him. He turned and saw a _very_ pissed off Tsunade, Yoshino, and Mikoto, with Sharingan active, standing there, "…Shit…" he tried to jump out the window, but Tsume grabbed him.

"And where the fucking hell do you think you're going?" Tsume growled, her fangs flashing slightly.

Danzo sweat dropped. Damn his life…. He braced himself as civilian women raised their cooking utensils. This was going to hurt. The next half hour you could almost Amazon Warrior yelling and the screams of their male victim.

When a single file line of women walked out of the office, you could see dents and blood on all items used as weapons. And a very beat up, but alive Danzo. Tsunade turned to Shizune, "Only newbies and rookies are to treat him, is that understood? No one is to help them."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune stated.

Hiruzen walked back up, "There's still the matter of Naruto-kun," he stated.

Mikoto, Yoshino, and Tsunade looked at each other, "We'll take him," Yoshino stated, "My husband will argue less and you just lost your fiancé, Tsunade-sama."

"Fair," Tsunade and Mikoto stated.

"Then Naruto-kun is your charge," Hiruzen stated, "Raise him well."

Yoshino walked away with Tsunade and Mikoto. Later that evening when Mikoto returned home, with takeout, she took Sasuke from her husband, "I know what you're thinking of doing," she glared at Fugaku, "If you actually go through with it," she hissed, her Sharingan activating once again, "I will do to you alone what we all did to fucking Danzo," the Uchiha Head gulped, "Are we clear?"

"Hai, Dear…"

"Good…go eat," Fugaku ran for the kitchen.

Itachi smiled. He loved his mother. Mikoto patted Itachi's head, "Let's join your father," she stated.

"Hai," Itachi followed his mother into the kitchen.

 **A/N My cousin actually came up with this idea after listening to a few of my headcanons. So, I hope you all enjoyed. I don't own Naruto and please leave reviews. Please and thank you!**


End file.
